The difficulty of incorporating air conditioning components in modern-day aircraft driven by turbine engines is compounded by several factors. Aircraft are particularly difficult to provide with air conditioning systems because of the crowded and cramped space within the aircraft, which leaves little space for necessary components of the air conditioning system. The strength and weight of the structural materials used in the air conditioning components and in the aircraft itself are of critical importance. In providing an auxiliary component for a pre-designed aircraft, particular care must be taken so as not to adversely affect the structure or operation of the aircraft. An example of an air conditioning system which may adversely affect the operation of the aircraft is found in an electrical system powered by a 24 volt DC motor. The DC motor drives a compressor and a fan for the condenser. This electrical air conditioner system is heavy in weight and places a large amperage drain on the electrical system of the aircraft. The electrical air conditioner system causes electrical overload when the aircraft is in night flight and may cause electrical overload during daytime flight. Another example of an air conditioning system which may adversely affect the operation of the aircraft is found in an electrical air conditioner system which uses an inverter to convert 24 vdc to 110 vac. The 110 vac air conditioner system works the same way as a residential split air conditioner. The 110 vac air conditioner system is even heavier than the 24 vdc system described above and is difficult to service because of its many electrical components.
Another obstacle to be overcome concerns the weight and strength of the mounting apparatus. Because of the critical weight and strength factors, it is difficult to find sufficient support for the drive system without adversely affecting the supporting structure. Additionally, rotation of the compressor and drive system may set up adverse dynamic or vibrational characteristics in the vibration environment of the engine drive. Use of the aircraft engine to drive the compressor may result in an adverse power drain on the engine with potentially dangerous consequences. Similarly, malfunction of the compressor or compressor drive system may damage or incapacitate the engine.
Because of the above-described difficulties and others, few attempts at providing workable refrigerant air conditioning systems for small aircraft have been successful. Beech Aerospace has several different mounting apparatus models that may be used with several small aircraft engines. These brackets still present difficulties based upon their size and complexity. As a result of their size, applications to agricultural-use aircraft are very limited. Additionally, these brackets are prone to cracking, apparently due to the design of the structure supporting the bracket and the inadequate strength of the material of construction.
There thus remains a need for a lightweight, compact aircraft air conditioner compressor drive and mounting apparatus which does not adversely affect the support structure of the aircraft, does not introduce adverse vibrational characteristics, does not result in excessive power drain from the engine, and does not introduce excessive risk of damage or incapacitation of the engine due to malfunction of the apparatus.